Leap Before You Think
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: You see a whole crap-load of these, so I'm just adding to the population. Follows five friends, all of whom get turned into cats and entered into the World of Warriors! Rated T for eventual language and obvious violence.


**AN: Okay, so I just want to try this. Upon the ending of my other Warrior Cats story, I decided to try this type; you know, "Enter the World of Warriors". Follows Bou, Kylee, Tori, Jennika, and Skye. Also appearing are Lark, Ash, Connor, and Nico. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 1**

"Bou! _Bou! _Hey! BOUDICA!"

I looked up sharply, dislodging a few sunflower seeds from the bowl I held on my lap.

"Wha? Did someone say my name?" I mumbled, glancing blearily around.

Kylee sighed. "Bou, really. I'm going to smack you."

"Kylee!" Tori said, giggling nervously.

"Guys, calm down." Skye said, appearing calm as always.

"No, I's havin' fun!" Jennika said, jumping up and running around a bit.

"I see the problem, Bou. You haven't looked up from that book since we got here!" Kylee said, giving me an accusing glance.

"It's Warrior Cats! I's just finishin' it!" I said, sitting on the book.

"Bou... We're supposed to be having fun?" Tori said, fiddling with the butterfly pendant on her pearl necklace.

"Okay, okay... I'll stop reading and go do something." I sighed, getting off the couch.

"Yay! The dead moves!" Skye rejoiced, jumping out of the kitchen chair she was lounging in. "Let's do something frivolous!"

"Okay!"

We spent the rest of that day in the forest around Kylee's family's house. As we trooped back in for dinner, I thought I felt eyes gazing at me through the leaf cover in the forest. I whipped around and stared back, but I saw nothing.

"Geez, come on, Bou, we'll be late for dinner." Jennika said, pushing past me slightly.

I shrugged and followed her in.

The next morning I woke up and jumped up. _Why was I in the woods?_

I looked for my friends, but all I saw was a bunch of young _cats. _Wait a minute...

I looked closer at a little white one with pale gray stripes. _She had Tori's pearl necklace!_

"T- Tori?" I squeaked, but it didn't come out in words. It came out as a high, round _meow. _

I raced over to a little puddle and stared in. "Oh my gods." I gasped.

Staring back was a silver tabby face. A _cat _face.

"Eeeee!" I shrieked, tearing back over to my friends. "Tori! Kylee! Skye! Jennika! WAKE UP!"

"What the-" Kylee began, breaking off and staring at her dark red-brown fur. A little darker swirl decorated one cheek.

"Aahh! Bou! What's the- Eeeee!" Tori screeched, smacking herself with her own stripey tail in the process.

"I- I'm a cat." Skye said slowly. "A real, live cat." She got up and shook out her blue-gray fur. She had a rain-cloud-shaped patch on one shoulder with little blue rain-drops falling from it.

"Kinda strange, but it's fun to run with, isn't it?" Jennika said. She raced around our little clearing with evident joy. She had rabbit colored fur and a fringe on her head like a forelock. All of us had one, but Jennika's was the same shade of pale red-gold as her human hair, with white streaks and an odd swirl.

"Well... this is odd." I said, glancing at my paws and flicking my tail.

"I completely agree." Kylee replied, flicking her ears.

"What now?" Tori asked.

"I suppose we look for a Clan." I said deviously.

"Oh, no..." Kylee said.

"Well, that makes sense..." Skye said, then trailed off.

"'Kay, let's go!" I piped, dashing off to the west.

We ended up staring straight at a giant stone hollow.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see it in real life." I whispered.

"What is it?" my friends chorused.

"ThunderClan's camp."

We stared at it for a while, then I said, "Let's go find someone to help us."

I led them down the slope and into the hollow, where we found a bunch of cats eating, grooming, going about their small lives.

"Hello? Anyone?" I heard Kylee ask, so I puffed up my lungs and yelled, "HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

Everyone in the camp turned towards us. Okay, so they could hear.

A big ginger tom-cat with emerald green eyes came out of a cave near a long stone ledge. He beckoned us forward. We shrunk down a bit, then we walked forward.

"Hello, young cats. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Are you lost?" he said smoothly.

"Yup. That's us." I said proudly.

"Would you like to join our Clan?" He asked, waving his tail around the clearing.

A pale brown tom stood up and yowled, "Firestar! How do you know they aren't ShadowClan spies?"

"Why would ShadowClan send a bunch of apprentices to spy on us?" he meowed back. "They probably are just lost. We'll give them a home until someone comes looking."

"Um, excuse me? We're right here. No need to talk as though we've already passed through the elder's den." I snapped.

"Wha- I'm sorry. You're right. But would you like to join?" he asked again.

I glanced at my friends, who all nodded at me. I turned back to Firestar. "Yes." I meowed firmly. "We'll join ThunderClan."

**AN: Okay, that's the first chapter. Review and tell me if it's as crappy as I think. **

**~ Bou**


End file.
